O que Kamus e Miro fazem num quarto fechado?
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Veja o que acontece quando a malícia toma conta dos cavaleiros.... e vão investigar o que Kamus e Miro tanto fazem juntos..... Capítulo único!


O que Kamus e Miro fazem em um quarto fechado? 

* * *

Veja o que acontece quando a malícia toma conta dos cavaleiros.... e vão investigar o que Kamus e Miro tanto fazem juntos.....

Em uma linda e ensolarada tarde, os pássaros cantam alegremente pelo santuário, Miro se dirige à casa de aquário, e lá perto na casa de capricórnio....

Shura: - Ta vendo! Esses viados se encontram todo dia às 15:00!

Kanon: - hehehe....Finalmente vamos descobrir o que tanto fazem!

Máscara: - Como se não imaginemos!

Aioria: - Não acho que eles possam vir a......ahan! Afinal o Miro é um ótimo companheiro de farra..e...

Ikki: - Vai ver que ele é que nem gilete, corta dos dois lados! Hahaha!!!

Aldebaran: - E gosta de chupar picolé! Ahahaha!

Afrodite: - Eu acho que o mirinho e kamuzinho deveriam me convidar pra farra também...afinal já sou experiente no assunto...

Kanon: - É impossível ter pensamentos mais maldosos que você, Afrodite!

Afrodite: - Bem...se quiser eu te ensino a pensar assim também, e você me mostra o tamanho do seu kanon...rsssss...

Kanon: - Sai pra lá viado!!! Eu gosto é de mulher! - dá um soco em Afrodite, que sai voando...

Shaka: - Isso que estamos a fazer, não seria invasão de privacidade?

Todos: - Não!

Afrodite: - Ai, shakinha! Falando desse jeito, me dá até vontade de invadir sua privacidade, e você a minha!

Shaka: - Tema Kofuko!!!! - a bich...quer dizer, Afrodite, cai no chão sem sentidos.

Mú: - Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

Kanon: - Você apenas será fundamental para no caso de termos que abrir alguma porta.

Mú: - Então quer dizer que só servo para abrir portas?

Kanon: - Imagina..... 

Deba: - Já se esqueceu que isso é uma ótima fofoca?

Mú: - É verdade....adoro fofocas!

Shura: - Acho que já da pra a gente ir.

Shura, Máscara da Morte (que iram colocar o flagrante na capa do jornal "Santuário News", Shura é o repórter e Máscara o fotografo paparazzo, o jornal é um sucesso do Santuário até Asgard e o Olimpo, é dirigido por Shura e Máscara.), Shaka, Kanon, Mú, Ikki, Aioria e Aldebaran, saem da casa de capricórnio em direção a casa de aquário, no caminho eles encontram Hyoga e Shun.

Shun e Hyoga: - Olá! O que fazem aqui?

Kanon: - Estamos peregrinado em nome de Atena.

Shun: - Peregrinando?

Kanon: - Exatamente! Agora dar-nos licença.

Hyoga: - Ei, espera!! Mas que legal! Da onde vieram e para onde vão?

Kanon: - e agora? - comenta com os outros "peregrinos".

Mú: - inventou isso porque quis! Agora invente algo!

Shaka: - é verdade! Não é nada correto mentir a crianças!

Shun: - Ei! E a resposta?

Kanon: - Bem...é….Saímos da entrada das 12 casas e estamos indo até o templo de Atena!

Hyoga: - Que legal!!! Posso me tornar peregrino também?

Kanon: - Não!

Shun: - E por que não?

Kanon: - Porque....é.... 

Shaka: - Menores de idade não podem participar de atos religiosos como este, sem permissão de responsáveis! 

Kanon: - olha quem disse que não é certo enganar crianças! - comenta com Shaka.

Shaka: - cala a boca, senão te mando aos seis mundos!

Shun: - Mas e por que o Ikki está se ele é menor de idade?

Shaka: - É..que...

Ikki: - É que ninguém manda em mim! E eu não permito que você participe disso, Shun!

Hyoga: - Sujou! Eu vou ter que ir até a Sibéria perguntar a mamãe!

Deba: - as vezes acho o Hyoga meio psicopata! - comenta com Shura.

Shura: - meio? Completamente!

Shun: - VOCÊS NÃO ME ENGANÃO! ESTÃO APRONTANDO ALGUMA! DIZ LOGO!

Kanon: - Ora sua bichinha insolente!

Ikki: - Bichinha insolente é a sua mãe! Tome! AVE FE.... 

Mú: - Será que é impossível vocês ficarem sem brigar? Olha Shun, estamos indo ver o que miro faz em suas visitas constantes a casa de Kamus.

Hyoga: - Ah, eu sei! Eles estão....

Todos (menos o Shun): - NOS JÁ SABEMOS!

Shun: - O que estão fazendo, Hyoga? Seria o que estou pensando?

Hyoga: - Sim!

Shun: - E de que forma?

Hyoga: - Sei lá! Mas meu mestre sempre inventa alguma forma, ele tem uma grande imaginação para isso!

Shura: - Como é? Vocês vem ou não?

Hyoga e Shun: - Sim!

Chegando na casa de aquário....

Kanon: - Pronto! Mú pode abrir a porta, mas bem devagar, viu!

Mú: - Eu sei! .........

Todos: - ......

Mú: - ........

Todos: - ........

Mú: - ..... Arg! Não dá! Ta trancada!

Kanon: - Droga! E agora, como faremos?

Hyoga: - Era tão bom antigamente.... eu e meu mestre vivíamos fazendo isso...

Todos olham espantados para Hyoga....

Hyoga: - É claro que treinávamos também! As vezes, parávamos os treinos só pra fazer isso!

Shura: - Descobri da onde esse loiro burro tem essa admiração pelo geladinho!

Máscara: - É vero! Ele deve ter ensinado de todas as formas! Rssss....

Hyoga: - É, ele me ensinou de todas as formas! Snif! Além de me ensinar a lutar, ele também me ensinou a fazer isso muito bem! Snif! Meu mestre...devo tanto a você....

Novamente todos olham espantados para Hyoga, que fica sem entender nada.

Deba: - Nossa! Eu já havia pensado tudo de Kamus, mas pedófilo nunca!

Mú: - É verdade! Parece que quanto mais convivemos com ele, menos o conhecemos!

Aioria: - Então quer dizer que não é só o Shaka que possui um "Kama Sutra", o Kamus também! ..rssss.....

Shaka: - Eu não tenho um livro do diabo como esse!

Ikki: - Ah! Não é isso, Aioria! Ele gosta de romances indianos! Hahahaha!!!!!

Aioria: - É verdade! Mas sobre o que ele fica pensando enquanto fica sentado o dia todo?

Shaka: - Eu fico sentado porque é impossível em pé.

Aioria: - Hahaha!!!! Quer dizer que você se prepara mentalmente, para a noite descontar tudo num puteiro? Mas não se preocupe que dá sim em pé, eu já tentei!

Shaka: - EU FICO M-E-D-I-T-A-N-D-O!!! ENTENDEU OU SUA MENTE DESEVOLUIDA NÃ SABE O QUE É ISSO?

Aioria: - Então quer dizer que você já ate deu nome!?

Shaka: - CHEEEGA! É IMPOSSIVEL ESTABELECER UM DIÁLOGO COM ALGUÉM TÃO IGNORANTE COMO VOCÊ!!! SAN SEI SARA!!!!

De repente ouvem-se gritos do quarto....

- NÃÃÃOOO!!! PARA KAMUS!!!!

- O QUE FOI?! TA COM MEDO É? TOME!!!

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!!!

Ikki: - C*****o!!!!! A putaria deve ta fraca, ai!!!!

Deba: - Dalhe Kamus!!!!

Máscara: - Agora está perfeito para tirar uma foto. Shura! Você corta a porta que eu fotografo! 

Shura: - Cierto!

Shaka: - Não seria melhor pararmos com isso?

Shura: - Vai se fuder, barbie!!!! - diz ele mirando a mão na porta.

Shaka: - BARBIE É A TUA MÃE, VIADO GILETE!!!!

Shura: - Olha a boneca ficou estressada!!!!

Shaka: - San Sei Sara!!!!

Máscara: - PQP!!! Olha o que você fez, sua barbie paraguaia!!! Agora como vamos abrir a porta?!

Shaka: - San Sei Sara!!!! - joga seu ataque em Máscara, mas este desvia e cai em Mú. - Droga! Errei o alvo!!!

Deba: - Pra quê isso tudo, hein Shaka?

Shaka: - É que estou de mal-humor hoje.

Ouvem-se gritos novamente.

- NÃO KAMUS! NÃO DESLIGA!!!!

- VOU DESLIGAR SIM!!!

- SEU CHATO! TAVA TÃO DIVERTIDO!!!

Máscara: - Kamus estaria usando o que estou pensando? - comenta com Aioria que já conseguiu se recuperar.

Aioria: - Seria um vibr....

Máscara: - Exatamente.

Aioria: - Acho que sim!

Hyoga: - O problema disso é que gasta muita energia!

Antes que todos possam olhar espantados para Hyoga, Kamus e Miro finalmente saem do quarto.

Ikki: - hehehehe.....estamos sabendo de tudo!

Deba: - hehehe....selvagem você hein, Kamus?!

Kamus e Miro: - Do que vocês estão falando?

Aioria: - Não nos diga que não sabem!

Máscara: - Podem deixar de vergonha e soltar logo a franga!

Kamus: - não me digam que estavam nos espionado enquanto jogávamos videogame?

Todos (menos Miro, Shun e Hyoga.): - JOGANDO VIDEOGAME?

Hyoga; - Não falei!

Shun: - Que jogo estavam jogando?

Miro: - Mortal Kombat, eu era o escorpion e o Kamus o Sub Zero. Vocês estavam pensando o quê?

Shaka: - Que vocês tem um caso.

Miro olha para Kamus e este olha para Miro.

Kamus e Miro: - ECA!

Kanon: - Agora que está tudo esclarecido vou embora!

Deba, Máscara e Shaka: - Nos também.

Hyoga: - Posso jogar um pouco com o senhor, mestre?

Kamus: - Claro!

Hyoga: - Conseguiu instalar aquele novo videogame?

Kamus: - Sim!

Tudo estando esclarecido, todos voltam as suas casas e....

Fim!

Esse fic é baseado em fatos reais, nos apenas adaptamos essa estória de uma estória que aconteceu com um amigo nosso, decidimos então explicar de uma vez por todas que Kamus e Miro são apenas a-m-i-g-o-s, nada mais além disso.... quem tiver alguma crítica a fazer ou simplesmente querer elogiar as autoras do fic, emails....

kourinsama@bol.com.br - autora Kourin. 

fofaochan@hotmail.com - autora Fofão-chan. 

* * *

_voltar_


End file.
